Illena
Illena is a student of Wellston and one of the school's many, many bullies. She is also responsible for holding Seraphina captive, sparking the events of the Capture Arc. Appearance Illena has maroonish-terracotta hair which is in a bob cut. Her eyes are sky blue and her eyes glow the same color when her ability is activated. Personality Like every mid-tier, Illena was often lived her days in fearing those who are stronger than her and was forced to listen to the higher tiers. Because of this, Illena has deep-rooted animosity against the higher tiers and detests how society is dictated by those "born gifted."Chapter 129 However, Illena uses bullying as an outlet for these suppressed frustrations, making her a hypocrite who is as tyrannical as she believes the high tiers she despises to be. She, along with Tanner, Wenqi, Krolik, and Gavin have solidified themselves as Wellston's strongest mid-tiers, forcing weaker students to do their bidding.Chapter 127 While holding a powerless Seraphina captive, Illena showed herself to be particularly sadistic, taking great joy in humiliating the former Ace; other bullies, such as Krolik, even deemed her methods to be "excessive." Gallery Unordinary Ch43 11.png Unordinary Ch43 2.png UnOrdinary Bullies.png Plot Suspension Illena, along with Tanner and Wenqi cornered John in hopes to use him for "target practice," but were interrupted when Doctor Darren scared them.Chapter 30 True Colours Illena was later seen cornering John yet again in hopes to use him for target practice and was shocked when she saw John easily break Tanner's arm. Out of rage, she and Wenqi charged towards the "cripple." Without too much effort, the four bullies easily overpowered John. Out of rage, Illena attempted to punch John, but she would end up punching Arlo's Barrier. As Illena was aided by Wenqi, she witnessed Wellston's King force Tanner into submission. Chapter 43 Secrets Illena is seen talking to Wenqi about Seraphina losing her abilities.Chapter 91 Capture After facing humiliating defeat at the hands of a powerless Seraphina, Hower and numerous other bullies ambushed Seraphina. Illena was the ringleader of the bully group and had the brilliant idea of torturing Seraphina at an abandoned house.Chapter 129 She was seen alongside Wenqi, Krolik, and Hower, dragging the Ace away.Chapter 125 Once within the safe confines of the abandoned house, Illena destroyed Seraphina's phone and began to torture the now-powerless Ace.Chapter 121 Illena took great joy in physically beating Seraphina, and expressed her lot in life by mercilessly showing the former god-tier how lower tiers were treated. Wenqi then suggested to Illena that they should give Seraphina a chance to fight for her freedom, an idea that Illena agreed to. Without her abilities, Seraphina battled and lost to Illena and Misa and was left in the abandoned house overnight.Chapter 122 The bullies reconvened in the abandoned house the next day, and Illena continued to mock Seraphina. Not fully satisfied with last night, Illena proceeded to humiliate Seraphina further and attempted to get the former Ace to say "I am the most worthless student in Wellston, and I will act as such."Chapter 128 Seraphina refused to say those words, and Illena continued to bring physical harm to the point where her fellow mid-tiers saw her methods as "excessive." However, Illena continued to justify her actions and with Wenqi by her side, she continued to express her hatred towards the high-tiers. However, Illena and the rest of the bullies were caught in the act as Arlo and Elaine enter the house to rescue Seraphina. With Arlo reporting the incident to the headmaster, Illena had nothing left to lose, and in her anger and frustration, she attempts to attack Arlo, but is damaged by his Barrier. Illena would soon find that her already grim circumstances would only become more hopeless as a masked attacker entered the house and knocked her unconscious with a single kick.Chapter 130 Joker According to Darren, serveral students were suspended for attacking Seraphina. It is implied that Illena was one of these suspended students, and she liked survived the Joker's attack.Chapter 142 Powers & Abilities Illena Stats.png|Illena's stats. Unordinary Ch43 8.png|Illena about to strike John. Unordinary Ch43 9.png|John gets hit by Illena's Strength ability. FCEFF004-84B4-4046-A3D1-64FFEDA4F9E7.jpeg|Illena's aura surrounding her body Strength: Illena's ability, Strength, grants her an increase in her physical strength and can make opponents cough up blood by simply striking them. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Characters Category:Mid-tier Category:Wellston Students‎